


Dark Souls: The Unexpected Hero

by CidRod



Series: Dark Souls Series Self-Inserts [1]
Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, Praise the sun, Romancing my own RP char xD, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: So here we go, I've inserted myself into Dark Souls, for the laughs mainly, but made it into a fan-fic incase anyone wants to read it.





	1. Regrets, Love & Death Awaits You!

Dark Souls: The Unexpected Hero (Self-Insert)  
Rated M: For potential sex-scenes, light graphical violence, death, language, alcoholic references, and myself well, being myself.  
A/N: So…since this summer I’ve bought Dark Souls 1 & 2, for Xbox…and honestly I love the actual fuck out of it. And currently while re-reading a Dark Souls fic, I decided its high-time I forced myself into the shoes of the Chosen Undead, even though I need a co-op buddy for DS2, PM me if you’re interested. No DLC’s sadly, and now without any further ado…Oh and what better way to see my reaction, than using some of my characters? Luke, my cute Neko girl, my Kitsune, a few others will be present, some not for some time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Chapter One: Regrets, Love, and Death Awaits You!_  
 _In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords with in the flame. Nito, First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten._  
 _With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn’s might bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The itches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and then the Dragons were no more._  
 _Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man seeks not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._  
 _Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world… This is your fate._  
 _Only, in the ancient legends is it state, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the Undead Asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran._

  
Undead Asylum

  
A young adult awoke in a familiar cell, with a groan. He held his head, and lazily looked away, thinking he was dreaming of Dark Souls. It wasn’t until some poor dead sod was dropped into the cell, from above that he mostly bolted awake. “Holy shit!” he muttered, and looked up, gaping. ‘No! No! No! Not this…why?!’

  
He’d look down, and blinked, noticing one thing different than any time he played the game. And that was the fact a cute white-haired girl, with cute fluffy cat ears wearing a full on red robe laid asleep on his lap. ‘Wait…she’s…no way!’ he thought.

  
“Lyna, that you girl?” he asked the sleeping Neko, who ignored him in her sleep. He’d sigh, and gently petted the sleeping cat-girl. She purred in her sleep, and slowly began to wake up.

  
“You…are…familiar.” The cat-girl said, looking up at her creator, in thought.

  
“Lyna Lyn Creighton. It’s me, your creator.” He said, plainly, and smiled, lifting her into his arms, as if she weighed nothing. She purred, and snuggled into him, lovingly.

  
“But how…you’ve crossed the Uncrossable barrier?” she asked. “Between your realm and my own?”

  
“Somehow, yeah.” He said, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. “You’ll always be my favorite creation too.”

  
She beamed with pride, and her cheeks flushed, as she did a small happy dance in his arms. “I’m happy to be your favorite.”

  
“So am I, Lyna…now, we’ve got ourselves into quite a situation.”

  
“What do you…” she looked around, and her ears drooped. “Oh Creator…this is bad.”

  
“Yes, and we’re going to do this. Together my sweet girl.” He said, and got up, setting her onto her own feet, and he checked his inventory. “Rock on! I knew whatever cruel god that did this to me, would let me have the Master Key.” He said, and jumped into the air, raising his left-hand in the air…only to smash it into the cell’s ceiling. “Shit! That hurt…”

  
“Don’t hurt yourself too much.” Lyna said, giggling. The poor man’s suffering faded, as he smiled upon hearing her giggle.

  
“Let’s go.” He said, taking the key from the corpse, and unlocked the door, before looking himself over. “Okay. Hunter.” He said, “I got…a broken sword hilt, a bow, and…Lyna.” He said, smiling.

  
“If you’re a Hunter, what am I?” the girl asked, curiously.

  
He looked her over, with a smile. “Well, I think you, cutie. Got to be special.” He said, gently kissing her nose.

  
“You know how weird you are?” she asked, with a blush and a raised eyebrow.

  
“Yeah. I am weird.” He said, nodding. “But we can be weird together.” He said, “In all seriousness, considering you’re in your usual attire…you’re likely a hybrid of a Cleric and a Sorcerer…or maybe the two and a Pyromancer.”

  
“Er….in English?”

  
“You’re a jack-of-all-trades magic user.” He said, smiling.

  
“Oh…cool.” She said, flicked her wrist, a fireball shooting out, and the man dived out of the way. She smirked lightly, and proceeded to test out the rest of her spells, Soul Arrow, Heal, Heavenly Thunder, and a new spell her creator had only heard of; due to the fact he used it with another character once…and created it

  
“Dear God girl. You just wasted one of each of your repertoire of spells.” He said.

  
“What was the last one?” she asked.

  
“Lightning Dagger. It’s like Lightning Spear, but more of just used to Agro enemies, it sucks in damage.” He said.

  
“Er…Agro?” she asked.

  
He sighed. “Y’know, this is going to suck to explain all this to you…Agro is when you force an enemy to go into fuck-it-I’m-chasing-you mode.” He said, and Lyna nodded understanding. “Now. Can we get going? I don’t think we should be wasting time.”

  
Lyna nodded, and got herself ready. Her Creator, gripped the practically-a-knife, and then flipped it, so its blade faced away from him, much like a Ninja held their Kunai.

  
He’d smile, and looked at his main-hand, which was his left, and proceeded to backstab one of the Hollows who was oblivious to him, and banging on the wall. He’d then turn, and threw it, into the other, with a chuckle. “That was awesome!” he said, feeling the souls absorb into him, and noticed the same with Lyna.

  
“Sweet! We share the loot.” He said, and went taking his knife back. “Thank god this isn’t Dead Island…” he muttered.

  
Lyna knew actually nothing of what the hell her creator was saying; she wasn’t one of the gamers, which is she was more of one of the Role-play/writing characters for a fantasy world. She did know enough of Dark Souls however to know it was hard. Easily one of the hardest modern games he played in his life.

  
Lyna followed him, as he joyously charged about, until they reached one of the flooded areas, and she jumped onto him, digging her claws into him, and he growled. “Damnable me, for making you a stereotypical cat, hates water…” he muttered, and would make his way towards the ladder, sighing.

  
The man muttered, and sighed in relief as she finally got off of him, once they reached land, and he headed towards the first Bonfire of the game. “Bonfire-ellujah! Bonfire-ellujah!” he chanted, with a sing-song voice. He’d stick his hand towards the bonfire, and waited, embers came to life. “Fuck yeah!” he cheered.

  
“You are insane, Creator.” She said, giggling.

  
“I know. And you know you love it.” He said, teasingly.

  
“Whatever.” She said, smiling.

  
He’d sit down at the Bonfire, closing his eyes, and only opened them when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. Lyna was sitting there, and pressed into him, napping cutely.

  
“Such a beautiful thing. Shame you’re not a real girl.” He sighed, and would lie back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He yawned, and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

  
(A/N: So…yeah, this isn’t the end, just a note. Ik it’s a bit BS but Lightning Dagger isn’t supposed to be anything other than a simple Agro-maker, like archery. And Lyna probably seems OP, which is all fair. Hell I’d have an NG+ follower if I could.)

  
Cid’s eyes drifted awake, Lyna still napped peacefully in his arms, if not perhaps a bit closer than when he fell asleep, and he gently cupped her cheek, and kissed her forehead. He’d sigh, and would begin shaking her awake. “Lyna darling, we’ve a world to save.” He said.

  
Lyna instead hissed at him, and nipped his nose, going back to sleep. Cid sighed. “Lyna get up, or the next time I use you once I’m free, will be to toss your sorry ass into a river, with dogs chasing you.”  
He smirked, as that did the trick, she bolted up. She had a quiet whine, when he got up, and rubbed into him affectionately. “It’s alright, I won’t be that rude to you, my sweet, adorable Kitten.” He said, she purred, and relaxed quietly.

  
After a few minutes he’d kiss her forehead. “Let’s go, and stay very close, okay?”

  
“Yes sir.” She said, lovingly.

  
He’d smile, and took in a heavy breath, pushing open the large Iron doors with ease. “Run like hell to that doorway!” he said, and ran, Lyna kept pace with him, and both slid right through the gate just in-time as the grate slammed down, and just narrowly missed impaling Lyna’s cute cat-tail.

  
“Ha-ha! Fuck you Asylum Demon!” he said, and helped Lyna up, gently stroking her tail, to calm her down. “We’ll see you in hell, aka…later!” he said, to the growling demon.

  
He’d sigh, and continued on. “Another pool, up you go girl-” he said, cut off, as Lyna pounced on his back, he shook his head, chuckling, and continued on, lighting the bonfire resting –careful not to let his beloved Neko touch water- and then continued on, finding a room with an archer down a long hallway. “Well…shit.”

  
“I could take him with my spells.” She offered.

  
“Don’t worry, I got it.” He said, and moved forward, looting a simple shield from the corpse, he equipped it. And then he charged the archer, who fled. Cid charged with a battle-cry. “Death before dishonor!”  
He paused only long enough to pick up a weapon from a fallen Hollow, a longsword. “Not my usual…but it’ll do.” He muttered.

  
Lyna found herself a small axe, which she took into her hands, and two-handed. “I think this was…OP as you called it?” she asked, although she pronounced it as like how Options starts.

  
“Oh-P.” He corrected. “And for a one-handed weapon it was, thing is devastating if it connects with flesh, quick to swing, and then enchant it with a Smith later it’ll be really OP.” he said, smiling.

  
“Er…?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Over-powered. Sorry girl.” He said, and then moved on towards the old trap. “Wait here.” He said, going up a few steps.

  
And promptly rolled to the right, as the boulder rolled down, and crashed into a wall, opening it up. Cid nodded, and gestured Lyna to follow, which she did. He’d pull her into him, lovingly, and kissed her forehead.

  
Cid entered the now enterable room, and looked over the Knight, shaking his head. He’d always wanted to save the poor Undead. But he also wanted that Dragon Crest shield later on.

  
Cid approached, and looked at the Knight. “…Oh, you…You’re no hollow, eh? Thank goodness…I’m done for, I’m afraid…I’ll die soon, then lose my sanity…I wish to ask something of you…You and I, we’re both Undead…Hear me out, will you?” Spoke the knight.

  
“Of course.” Lyna said, and Cid nodded.

  
“Regrettably, I have failed in my mission…But perhaps you can keep the torch lit…There is an old saying in my family…Thou who art Undead, art chosen…In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords…When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead you shall know. Well, now you know…And I can die with hope in my heart…Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an undead favorite. Now I bid thee farewell…I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now…And thank you…”

  
“Oscar of Astora.” Cid said, clearing his throat. “The gods have given me a mission.” He knelt before the knight. “And they wisheth for you to join me. I can save your life, in return I only ask you aid me in escaping.” He said.  
“That the gods sent me a Prophet…a savior in my darkest hour…I will…if the Gods shall-” he said, interrupted as Cid forced him to drink from the Flask.

  
“You are spared this day, Oscar. So that you may aid in the quest of the Chosen Undead.” Cid said, and got up.

  
“Just who…are you?” Oscar asked, rising from what was to be his resting place until the eventual return to the Asylum.

  
“I am Cidarian of…” he paused, thinking of where he should claim to be from, before smiling. “Drangleic.”

  
“Drangleic? I have never heard of this place.” Oscar said, warily.

  
“Because I am not only a Prophet…but, a servant of, Gwyn who has come from the future.” He said, smiling weakly.

  
“…I see. And in that, you have come seeking followers, to aid in the Quest.”

  
“Exactly. Now let’s go get out of the Asylum!” Cid said, and charged towards the staircase.

  
“…He is an odd one, isn’t he?” Oscar asked the strange girl.

  
“That he is…that he is. But the Gods have deemed him to be as such.” Lyna said, and hurried after Cid, Oscar following.

  
Cid moved, letting Oscar open the gate. “Around the corner there are three hollows. One with a bow the others with broken swords.”

  
“Let us defeat them with our swords, and keep our shields raised.” Oscar said.

  
“Or…Lyna, agro them.” Cid said.

  
“Agro?” the Knight asked, as Lyna sent two Lightning-Daggers, and the two Hollow soldiers charged, Cid smiled, and toyed with one, Oscar understood the term then, and slew the other.

  
Cid finished his hollow off with a bit of finesse like he saw in Dragon Age: Origins, only to make it…less cool. “Ah well, it still looked awesome.” He said, with a sigh, Lyna sent a Soul Arrow, and a Lightning-Dagger, both hit at the same time, and the Hollow fell dead. “Sweet! Good job girl!”

  
“So how did you both meet?” Oscar asked.

  
“Well…I...” Cid scratched the back of his neck, thinking of a lie.

  
“The Gods created me, with his help in effort to help him in this great adventure.”

  
“Yeah.” Cid said, quickly.

  
“I see.” Oscar said, believing the lie.

  
Cid approached the Fog door. “You both ready? We have to fight the Asylum Demon to get out.” He said, and saw Oscar tense slightly, Lyna readied her axe. “All three of us should jump down on its head, and stab it.” He said, and both nodded. Cid then opened the gate, and smiled.

  
“I’ll see you in hell Demon!” he said, and dropped onto it, stabbing it in its head, Lyna and Oscar both jumped as his hit connected, the Demon yelled in pain, and threw all three off of itself.

  
“Lyna nail it!” he said, Lyna sent a quick barrage of Soul Arrows, and Lightning-Daggers, Oscar kept the creature after himself, and Cid charged, jamming his blade into its ugly back.

  
With a loud scream the beast fell, and erupted into souls. With a clang the key the Demon had hit the ground. “Where did it…?”

  
“Let’s not think about that, Oscar.” Cid said, with a small smile.

  
Cid took the key and opened the door. “Isn’t there a big…?” Lyna asked.

  
“Yep. You don’t fear heights do you, Oscar?” he asked, approaching the cliff.

  
“Yes…why?” he asked.

  
Thus came three giant ravens, and in seconds all three were held by the arms in the talons. Lyna watched, hungrily, Oscar screamed, and Cid chuckled. As they were brought to Lordran.  
Firelink Shrine

  
“So…only way to travel right?” Cid asked.

  
“Yes.” Lyna said, Oscar muttered some curse, shaking his head.

  
“Man was not meant to fly.”

  
Cid shrugged his comment off, and lit the bonfire. “Well, what do we have here? You must be new arrivals. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you’re not the first. But there’s no salvation here. You’d have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…But too late now, Heh, heh, heh. Since you’re here…Let me help you out.

  
There are two Bells of Awakening. One’s up above, in the Undead Church, The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens…Brilliant right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won’t stop you.”

  
“Thank you, Crestfallen Warrior.” Cid said, bowing quietly. “I will put this knowledge to work.” Cid turned to walk off.

  
“Strange one.” The warrior said. Cid stopped.

  
“Yes?”

  
“I wish you luck on your journey.”

  
“Thank you, Crestfallen. Have you happen to see any other new arrivals lately, a strange one with pointed ears perhaps? Or anyone similar to my dear friend here?” Cid asked.

  
“There was one fellow, called himself Luke Mahiertiel or something.”

  
“Mahariel.” Cid corrected, Crestfallen nodded. “Did he go up or below?” he asked.

  
“He did both, he died once going up, and went below.” Crestfallen replied.

  
“Can you advise him when he returns to wait here, and guard the Firekeeper?”

  
“I will.” Crestfallen said. “How do you know him?”

  
“Just tell him the God-of-gods man who he owes his life to, is making an order.” Cid said, and headed up, towards the Church.

  
“There’s a Keeper here?” Oscar asked.

  
“Yes, but she cannot speak any more. Her tongue was removed.” He said sadly.

  
“Horrible…” Lyna said, quietly.

  
“Now, Oscar can you deal with those Hollows? I’ve got to grab things from the Graveyard.”

  
“Hardly seems fair.” Oscar mentioned.

  
“Mhm. I get to dodge the unkillable skeletons some as tall as the two of us in height, while you fight five mindless idiots. You get the brunt of it.” Cid said, with a smile.

  
“Well when you put it that way, Prophet…I cannot say no.” he said, and charged the Hollows, Cid went to do the painful job of dropping down a fall, survived due to using his sword to slow his fall, Lyna pounced onto him, caused him to fall a bit and took some damage. He lived, got up, opened a few chests, and gave the magical gear to Lyna for later.

  
He’d then dash away from the skeletons, muttering “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I don’t want to die from a skeleton!” he yelled, and grabbed the items, running as fast as he could, Lyna following. Cid slid to the Bonfire, and sighed. “OH crap! Oscar’s got a renewed attack on him!” he said, got up, and ran to go help Oscar.

  
“What did you do?” he asked, warily.

  
“I rested at a Bonfire which respawned all the Hollows…”

  
“Are you insane? I could’ve been killed!” Oscar growled.

  
“Y’know while being chased by an army of skeletons, I thought you would be better off than I would if I did rest or hadn’t and been chased by the skeleton army.”

  
“Well...I suppose that’s fair.”

  
Cid nodded, and headed on, holding his blade in one hand, and his shoddy shield in the other, marching along…and proceeded to slip off the slip. “Shiiiiiit!”

  
“Cid!” Lyna screamed.

  
“Prophet!” Oscar yelled.

  
Cid awoke at the bonfire shivering faintly, and used one of the humanities he had, offering it into the Bonfire. “That sucked…”

  
“Well, well. What have I here? A lost fool?” a familiar voice said, and Cid looked.

  
“Luke!” He cried, with a smile. “Damn it I didn’t expect you so soon.”

  
“I didn’t get very far up or down, and the warrior here told me I was to stay, because of someone I knew too well.”

  
“Yeah, and go guard that Firekeeper, the woman who can’t speak.”

  
“Why?” he asked.

  
“She’s keeping the fire lit. And someone will try to assassinate her.” He said, plainly.

  
Cid got up, and then ran to the cliff, where Lyna and Oscar fought back to back against the Hollows. Cid smiled, and slashed at one. “I’m back.”

  
“How?” Lyna asked confused.

  
“You truly are Undead!” Oscar cheered.

  
“I guess so, yeah.”

  
“Wait…you didn’t know?” Oscar asked.

  
“Pretty much I did not.” Cid recovered his souls and humanities, and walked up the staircase towards the Undead Burg.

  
End of Chapter 1  
(A/N: So… how about it guys? 3,480 some words. That’s a helluva start. So I’m going to keep going in writing, if there’s multi-chapters posted, we got the first like three or so done. I like to have one chapter on standby.)


	2. The Undead Burg & Stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go, after redeeming myself after such a dumb death. To fight on, hopefully this goes better than my first time in Souls 1 eh?

Chapter 2: The Undead Burg and Stuff!

Undead Burg

Cid paused, and looked up, as a Dragon swooped down, landed beside them, and roared. “Well…FUCK YOU!” he growled, the Dragon looked at him, and rolled its eyes, flying off.

“I’ll find you asshole!” he yelled at it.

“Was that a Dr-dragon?” Oscar asked.

“Yes.” Cid said Lyna just shook her head quietly.

“One hasn’t lived until they have faced a Dragon.” Cid said, happily.

“And once more you’re weird.” Lyna said, with a stifled giggle.

Cid only beamed. “I aim to please the ladies.” He winked.

Lyna rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.” She said, plainly.

Cid nodded, and would begin travelling onwards, sword drawn. As he debated who would die, and who would be his travelling companions when he could help it. He knew the Merchant was one such who had to go, he desperately wanted that Uchigatana to use, if he couldn’t get the Black Knight’s Sword, and only until he could heft the Zweihander if he absolutely needed it.

Cid’d hum quietly, humming the boss-battle music for Gwyn or well as best as he could, Lyna shook her head and Oscar wondered where the Prophet learned such a tune.

Cid raised his blade high, and charged the Hollows, slashing away with his blade in both hands. “And lo, the Lord of Sunlight’s Chosen Prophet hath cometh to endth the lives of the Hollowed Soldiers.” He said, and turned immediately towards the two Spear & Shield-guys. “Lyna, Oscar distract the other one.” Both nodded and charged the other. Cid smiled, and narrowed his eyes, as he parried the Hollow, and did a Riposte, “That was so worth all the trouble in the old days…” he said to himself, and looked down, flicking his sword, and jamming it into the Hollow’s head. “Excellent!”

He looked over to see the other just fell, and grinned. “I see I’m a deadlier combatant than you two!” he teased.

“Very funny.” Oscar said, likely rolling his eyes, Lyna giggled, and shook her head.

“You’ve only tried a few hundred times to Parry.” Cid’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Touché my dear.” Cid said, and broke the crates keeping him from going towards the Undead Merchant near-by. Cid headed down, and immediately killed the hollow behind the bookcase, and then he went to see the crazed merchant.

Cid looked him over, and proceeded to buy the Residence Key, and then stood behind the Merchant, which made both slightly nervous, Oscar watched in thought, and Lyna had a thought she knew why it was to be, and prepared herself a little, raising her staff to cast magic. “What are you…?” Oscar asked

“He’s a doomed mostly-hollowed soul; we’re putting him out of his misery, Oscar.” Cid said, and Oscar nodded.

It was a quick back-stab, but not fatal, the Soul Arrow did finish it off, and the Merchant began fading. “Why you…little Yulia…” he said, fading from existence on this world.

Cid picked up the Uchigatana, and gave it a testing flick, nodding to himself faintly, he knew where he’d be going to soon, and turned heading back up to quickly dispatch the three Hollow Soldiers he left just a little ways up, one of which was an archer and tried sniping them, but Oscar kept its Agro-on him, the first two fell easily, and Cid backstabbed the hollow, finishing it off. He then went to get himself a real weapon, leaving the shield for Lyna to find, Cid activated the Bonfire, and the three rested at it.

Cid quickly dispatched all three of the hollows, and then proceeded forward to fight the three other Hollow soldiers that’d lead towards the Black Knight. All along the way there, he picked up every fire-bomb he saw, knowing he’d need every bit of damage with how low his stats were.

The benefit of the three of them in one world was obvious, even if one died, the other two could keep fighting, and the enemies would respawn, of course the two would go help their comrade, but it would be a massive influx of souls in the end.

Cid paused before the stairway to the Black Knight. “Okay, ahead of us is one tough enemy, he’s got a weapon I’d really like to get a hold of, which is his sword. Hopefully we’ll obtain it, if not…well, we won’t be quite as deadly for a long, long time.” He said, and prepared himself, Lyna did as well, and Oscar gripped his sword tightly.

Cid charged, and managed to get a backstab. “You both get up there, rain firebombs on him!” he ordered, the two nodded, and while it slowly got up, Cid made distance, tossing firebombs, and daggers, at the Knight.

The Knight was expecting one, maybe two people but it sure as hell did not expect three people attacking at once, with firebombs, and daggers, not entirely effective it but did some damage nonetheless.

Cid readied his shield, with grim determination, his sword ready, as another firebomb hit the Knight dead on the back of its head, and it fell, fading into non-existence, leaving behind three things, a piece of Twinkling Titanite, the Black Knight Sword, and the Chest piece of the Black Knight Armor, to say Cid was surprised by the RNG luck, was minimal. He was very, happy to have all three even if he might never use the Black Knight Gear.

With a cheer Cid gathered the loot, and hefted the monster of a blade. He had not the skill to use it effectively but he sure did enjoy the feel of the blade in his hands.

“Alright, let’s return to the Bonfire and grind.” He said both looked at him quizzically.

“Grind? What are going to grind?” Oscar asked, thinking of a grind stone mainly.

“Er…where I’m from Grind means in this case to be killing enemies repeatedly for the boost to stats, think of it, like taking the time to train, you’re always a bit stronger afterwards.” Cid said, smiling.

“Ah.” Lyna said, and would snuggle into her creator, while Oscar nodded; understanding or well he at least thought he did.

_Sometime later_

Now thoroughly exhausted the young warrior sat down, his eyes fluttering as he fought the urge to sleep, he had spent a long time with his group to get his sword to be useable. And now it rested on his back whenever he didn’t wield it, for he wanted to wait a little bit more, and focus mainly on using Yulia for now.

Oscar had added a few more weapons to his gear, mainly back up longswords, and Lyna put some Hollow soldier armor on top of her robes, which she didn’t particularly like, but the armor was better than basically dying in one maybe two hits.

Cid’s eyes finally closed, while Lyna lay down, snuggling into her creator, Oscar himself drifted to sleep, slowly.

Come morning the group was ready to head out, to fight their way to the Taurus Demon boss. Cid’s eyes ached with sleep, but he knew a bit of _Dark Souls_ would wake him up more. Not that he had much of a choice granted, since he was still trapped.

Cid looked at Lyna and thought, _‘Am I really trapped, or am I really free of the constraints of my normal life? Am I free to do exactly as I want, like the game, or am I truly confined to the rails? I guess I’ll never find out if I am freed or not.’_

Cid’s eyes would drift to his creation’s ‘assets’ men will be men after all. Except now he wondered if it’d be morally right to get romantically involved with Lyna, or not, either way he decided it was something he’d discuss with her, if she wanted to or not.

He’d stretch, and practiced his swordplay, getting quite used to the blade, unlike his lack-of-motor-skills equal in-game normally. He might not be able to swim either but he was pretty sure he could climb if he had the chance.

About another five mutes passed, before Lyna got up, and Oscar followed, both ready to go on the next part of the great adventure, Cid led them, quite aggressively to the Taurus Demon Boss Fight fog-gate.

He was enjoying himself, almost too much to nearly miss someone he knew well, leaning on a wall, not too far from the gate in question. He’d pause, and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “Is that…?” He started.

“Who is it?” Lyna asked, she had never met them before, but knew her master knew her.

“Well, well. There is a cold place in hell for us all it seems.” The woman said, with a giggle. “Why if I had to bet that must be cute little Lyna, and then this must be the fabled knight of Astora, Oscar.”

“Who art thou?” Oscar asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I am just a Priestess of the Gods.” The woman said, smiling.

“Jessica!” Cid cried, and rushed over to the Priestess character he had originally created for the _Souls_ games, but made into one of his Role-play characters.

She responded that by pulling him into a hug, and kissed his cheek with a wink. “I wondered if I’d ever meet you in person.”

Cid blushed, and shook his head clean of the memories of what all Jesse had done in the past. “You are 100% correct, that’s Lyna and that is Oscar of Astora.”

“Prophet, you know her?” Oscar asked.

“I fought with her, in Drangleic.” Cid replied. “It was rough.”

Jesse nodded, going along with it. “Yes, you remember what happens to Anor Londo?”

“Flooded, yeah. You recall Vendrick?”

“Fun times.” She smiled, and would kiss him again. The poor Warrior is going be red as a tomato soon.

Lyna’s completely jealous, and glares at the Priestess. She wants to be the only one that her creator, her master cares for. Not that she’d do anything but try to sabotage them really. “We should be going.” Lyna said, with a faint hiss towards Jesse.

“Oh right, right. We’re going to go fight the Taurus Demon, want to come with?” Cid asked, Jesse rolled her eyes in response, and grinned.

“Depends…” she says, gently rolling her fingers down his chest, teasingly. “What’s in it for me, handsome?”

“Fucking hell Jesse, you’re supposed to be a Priestess.” Cid mutters. “A part of the Souls? I don’t know what you want.”

“Hm…I might as well; the damn thing blocks my path anyways.” She says, and immediately unsheathes a longsword, holding it on her main hand.

Cid takes in a breath, and unsheathes the monster of a sword; he’s actually amazed how great it feels in his arms after always wondering. He then passes through the fog gate, followed by the rest.

“Lyna come with me.” Jesse said, heading up to the ladder, and Lyna followed, albeit she really didn’t want to, Cid and Oscar prepared for a second.

“Where is it?” Oscar asked.

“It’ll appear when we get close, for now, go follow them, you’ll see why soon.” Cid ordered, and Oscar got up, just as the two slew all of the archers.

“What exactly is his plan?” Oscar asked.

“He’s going to have us drop down on the beast like he did with the Asylum Demon.” Jesse said.

“How do you know?” Lyna asked.

“Just watch.”

Cid stared at the Demon, as it jumped down, and immediately ran for the ladder. It’s keeping up on him, and he’s trying to not get hit, Jesse, Lyna, and Oscar wait, holding their weapons tightly. “Go! Go!” Cid yells, and the three go for the attack, which causes great damage to the Demon, and Cid throws himself onto it, and jams his blade into its head, the killing blow was his.

“Fuck you Taurus Demon!” He cheered, as it faded, and he winced. “Oh crap!” he yells as he falls and hits the ground.

Jesse giggles, and would kneel down, casting heal on him, while shaking her head. “Some warrior didn’t even try to reduce fall damage.”

“That wasn’t on my mind, alright?” he said, rolling his eyes. “Why ever did such a damnable woman become a Priestess when she could have been a comedian?”

Jesse shook her head, and there was a nice resounding SLAP. Cid growled. “Damn it woman!” he yelled, Jesse just adjusts herself, sitting on the warrior who is lying down, causing him to blush.

“Get. Off. Of. Him.” Lyna warned, with a hiss, she’s really jealous right now, and gripping her staff very tightly.

“Or what you’ll hit me with magic, girl I’m leagues better than you for him. I won’t get myself trapped, if things get very dicey.” Jesse said, with a look of boredom at the roughly teenage Neko.

“He’s mine!” she hissed.

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Cid growled, and pushed the Priestess off of him, getting up. “I’m not dealing with this jealousy shit.” He said, and continued on silently. Both of the girls are ashamed of pissing him off, and follow silently. Oscar’s kind of confused by this all overall. He doesn’t quite understand why both want the Prophet at all really.

Cid bottles up his anger for now. He’s letting it go for now, and approached the only thing he is looking forward to, “Solaire!” he cried, rushing over to the warrior, who turned, and looked confused.

“Do I know you?” Solaire of Astora asks, as the Warrior hugs him, as if he was an old friend.

“Er…Not really no, but my name is Cidarian Rod, I’m a warrior who has been seeking you for a long time, Solaire.”

“Oh? You’ve been looking for me?” He asks.

“Yes. I have a proposition for you, Knight of the Sun.” Solaire listens intently now. “I have a plan, to save the Kingdom of Lordran, but it requires many brave warriors, who will fight to their last humanity if needed. The rewards, I’m not sure about quite yet…but I believe if we succeed, I can ask a favor of the gods.” Cid says, and Solaire nods.

“Okay and you would do what with this favor?” the Cheerful knight asks.

“I would ask them, to give my friend, Solaire his very own sun.” Cid answered, with a smile.

“Well!” Solaire chuckles. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t want this exchange to happen. I will gladly accept.”

Cid smiled, and nodded. “PRAISE THE SUN!” he yelled, and did the gesture, Solaire nodded, and did the gesture as well.


	3. P-p-praise the Sun! And Undead Church plus Invasions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues on their path to saving the day, and get invaded along the way.

Chapter 3: P-p-praise the Sun! And Undead Church plus Invasions!

Cid would chuckle, and looked over his group, which now consisted of Solaire, Oscar, Jessica, and Lyna. A full house by the Souls standard but our young prophet did not have any desire to stop so soon.

In fact he wished to recruit Siegmier and Sieglinde if he could, maybe even somehow find a way to save Sif, for Sif to join them, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t be accomplished easily, if at all.

So it was he led the party towards the shortcut to the bonfire, if only so he didn’t have to crawl through a helluva lot of hollows just to do it afterwards, and then moved on, ever towards the Undead Church.

Solaire is throwing the occasional Lightning Spear at the hollows, while Oscar keeps them at the front of the group; Jesse smirks faintly, as she uses her only melee weapon, which she had obtained from the prophet, Yulia. She actually likes the blade, especially after all the time she has spent honing her dexterity and a bit of strength. Lyna’s run out of spells, and is just staying back, a bit useless as it is right now, and doesn’t want to start punching hollows.

Cid himself is just slashing his way through hollow after hollow, he’s only one-handing the Black Knight Sword right now. But that’s because he wants to work on his parrying and shield-work in general. That is to say, he’s getting quite good at it, and he can hold his own against most threats, that being the generic hollow or two so far, but he wouldn’t mind just one invasion to test his mettle.

He glances, as he hears that sound he knows all too well, and swallows quietly. “I’ve got this one.” He says, approaching the invaded, a mysterious red-phantom, with only “????” as its name.

Cid’s not sure who this is, or even hell, if he’s not just in the game, but stuck in online mode, but he’s pretty sure this invader isn’t a new NPC. Cid does a bow gesture, as does the phantom.

Cid charges with his blade, and swings, the phantom takes the hit, and is stunned, Cid strikes a second then third time, before the phantom rolls away. They send a powerful spell at Cid, who rolls, and the spell dissipates to the side. Cid goes for attempting a backstab, the phantom isn’t for it, and prepares another spell, only to get stun-locked, by a bar to the back of the head. 

“Lyna! I have this under-control!” Cid yelled. “Get back, he’s a caster!” Lyna then gets fireball to the face for her troubles, and collapses. She does not however fade, thankfully. She’s just blacked out.

“For Drangleic!” Cid yells, swinging his sword, the phantom meets his blade with a dagger; Cid’s putting his weight into the strike. The phantom’s struggling. “Actually, Y’know what? Solaire, can you get him with one of those Lightning Spears?”

Solaire chuckles, and throws the lightning spear, the invader gets stunned, Jesse sends out her own lightning spears. The Invader’s losing Health fast, and attempts to fall back, and pop a humanity. It is then that the invader dies just before it heals him, however that humanity is lost.

“Yeah! Got our first PVP victory.” Cid cheers, and walks over to Lyna, kneeling beside her, and gently holds his Neko’s hand. “You’ll be alright…” he whispers into her ear.

Jesse is admittedly jealous but a smirk forms on her face as she creates a perfect idea. Why make the prophet choose, when he can simply have both?

Solaire and Oscar approach the prophet to try and reassure him. “Prophet, that was marvelously fun!” Solaire cheered.

“Agreed, but nerve-wracking, but why did you wish to fight alone?” Oscar asked.

“Because, I need you all to live, and keep your humanities as much as possible. There is one thing I want to admit now, Solaire.”

“What is it?” Solaire asks, curiously.

“You are supposed to help us out, but…you’re doomed to become a slave to a strange creature, who has a Sunlight Maggot on it.

“You would see your very own sun, but you would go insane from it. And attempt to kill us; we’d be forced to kill you. However, I know of one idea that can save you.” Cid says.

“If that is my fate, where must I go?” Solaire asks, simply.

“No! I refuse to watch you die again, Solaire!” the Prophet says, with a glare.

“Again?” Solaire asks, confused.

“I have seen many worlds, where you have fallen to this fate; there is however another option…We will fight a monster, known as Quelaag. Her sister is in charge of the Chaos Servant Covenant. I will join it, and sacrifice 30 humanities…This will in-turn make me a 3rd ranked member, and allow me to obtain a key to ensure you don’t fall to this.” Cid says, with a sigh.

“And what in so doing will that accomplish?” Solaire asks.

“That will allow me to bring you to fight our final enemy. We have to eventually fight those who have souls of lords…including our very own, Gwyn the Lord of Sunlight.” Cid says, sadly.

“And what then?” Oscar asks.

“I will have to make a choice…to rekindle the flames, and renew our age of Fire, or abandon it and become the next Lord of Darkness in a dying world, where all will fall prey to the Curse of the Dead.” Cid says, simply.

“That is an obvious choice.” Oscar says.

“I have not foreseen what happens should I rekindle the flames.” Cid says. “But a world where we all bear the Darksign is an interesting thought.”

Jesse remains on the side, and sits on a railing, in thought. She knows what Cid will do, and isn’t quite happy. She doesn’t want him to feel forced to do it so the others can live.

She just waits quietly, the group wants to continue on, but Cid isn’t going to move, he’s sat down, and pulled Lyna into his lap, and into his arms. He’s just holding her, listening to her heartbeat, and resting his back against his Heater Shield.

“By the Sun…Lyna, please, wake up…” he says, lowly, and into her cute fluffy ears. It’s the first time in a long, long time that he’s really going into a depressive and withdrawn state. He cares for her, greatly.

“Prophet…we need to keep moving, perhaps the bonfire will awaken her.” Oscar says, looking around.

“Just…another five minutes.” Cid says, in a voice until his usual confident tone.

Oscar sighs, and sets a hand on Cid’s shoulder. “We can’t wait in the open; there may be more of those…phantoms waiting.”

Cid sighs, and carefully gets up, holding Lyna in a bridal fashion. “Solaire, Oscar lead the way.”

“Of course.” Solaire says, and the two move ahead, Jesse gets up to follow besides Cid.

“You know, you are a terrible Prophet, perhaps you should stick to writing once this is over, unless you know…you wake up in Drangleic or something.” Jesse says, quite calmly. “Least you can do, considering you aren’t exactly a fighter.”

“True.” Cid says, with a sigh. “But I doubt that I’m just here to be stuck in this one. I could see both a bit more, hell perhaps even into three…” he mutters.

“She’s holding you back.” Jesse says.

Cid remains silent, and ignores the Priestess, and continuing on the path, he stops only to pick up a Winged Spear for Lyna perhaps. They arrive near the church, Solaire and Oscar waiting. “Alright, there are two mini-bosses inside that church. As well as several Balder Knights, Solaire, you immediate force the giant guy to charge, and get him outside, Oscar you ensure no one gets in Solaire’s way, Jesse take out the Channeler.” He orders.

“Yes, prophet.” The three say in unison, and charge in to their jobs, which as Cid hears goes excellent, the Channeler is dead quite quickly too. As are the Balder Knights trying to fight Oscar, and the Giant Knight is following Solaire out the side door. 

“Oscar, charge out there, there’s hollow bowmen waiting as a trap!”

“Yes Prophet!”  Oscar says, and charges. Jesse is finishing up the Hollows that guard the Channeler, had it still lived. They’re quite easy for her to destroy with her Uchigatana.

Cid’s just glad it is over, and loots the Firekeeper’s Soul. He heads outside, with a whistle; Jesse comes out and follows him. Cid’s heading for Andre’s Bonfire.

He’s glad to have finally made it here. He stops, and gestures to the group to follow. And to the Bonfire they go. “Alright we did it. We took down two mini-bosses…now, who wants to go kill a dragon?” he asks, with a grin.

“Prophet…” Oscar says, with a frown.

“I’m for it.” Jesse says.

“For the Sun.” Solaire says.

“I…was only kidding guys, that’s too much backtracking right now.” He says, and sets Lyna down. She begins to wake up, as he does, and blinks. Cid hasn’t really noticed thus far.

Cid goes to lift up, when those beautiful arms wrap around his neck, and gently pull him down, into a kiss with the object of his affection, Lyna. Cid blushes, blinks, and closes his eyes, pulling Lyna into his arms, and deepening the kiss.

For that moment, he has lost all thought to the sadness, and anger he faced. For he poured his heart and soul into the kiss, his tongue danced with Lyna’s own in her mouth. Cid’s holding her by the waist, and she had her own arms wrapped around his neck.

He just makes out with his beloved for what felt an eternity. He could hear her purring, and smiled more. He’d only slowly pull away, resting his forehead against her own, and opened his eyes, staring into those beautiful eyes. Lyna purrs happily, and moved one of her hands, gently rested it on his chest.

Jesse makes a cough faintly as it is, and that wakes the two up from their moment, Cid’s got a finger resting of her chin, and blinks, the two look towards the sound. “Enjoyed yourself?” Jesse asks, with her arms crossed.

(A/N: So…how’d this chapter come out guys? I thought I kind of rushed it myself, but I just feel it’s also just too long to stretch out more.

Anyone else find it hilarious I literally made Insert-me make out with what is basically my imagination? XD well, do let me know if there’s anything you guys want to see in the next chapter.)


	4. Into Sif's Domain We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We quickly dispatch the Gargoyles, wreck that asshole Lautrec, and proceed to head on towards Darkmoon. Oh the joy in my chest as we march off lead by myself in a semi-terribly half-assed song! Yay!

Chapter 4: Into Sif’s Domain we go!

So it was the group, about a day and a half after they reached Andre’s bonfire, had maxed out their gear, or well as far as Andre could get them, except for Cid himself who plans to not be wearing his armor for much longer, but gathers the group, heading to the Gargoyle’s Belfry.

“So…why are we here, Prophet?” Oscar asked. “And where is Solaire?”

“Don’t worry.” Cid said, and turned to the side, summoning Solaire into the battle, honestly finding it redundant to do, but decided he didn’t want to risk anything. So they marched right off into battle, Cid passed the gate, followed by the rest.

Cid turns his sword, readying to strike as soon as he can as it is. The Gargoyle awakens, and comes swooping down, into an attack, Solaire fires of Lightning Spears, Jesse does the same, and Lyna throws fireballs and Soul Arrows.

Cid just goes for whittling down the Gargoyle, until the rest come in. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He growls, and keeps it up, Oscar’s doing what he can, which has given everything really isn’t much.

The Gargoyles are quick to dying; given it is a four-man team overall, but still. Cid would plant his sword into the ground as the last Gargoyle drops dead, and the influx of souls begins for them all. “Where did Solaire go?” Oscar asked.

“Soapstones only keep you around until the boss, or world master dies.” Cid says, with a shrug. “He’ll be back, with us in person, don’t you worry Oscar.”

Cid first puts on the Gargoyle helm and heads up to ring the first Bell of Awakening. He then heads on towards where Lautrec should be; he hopes he wasn’t too late. And to be sure he was fast he ran at full pace, everyone followed behind, Solaire caught up because he was waiting nearby in person.

Cid enters the spot, and readies his sword, his heart’s racing, but a smile grows on his face. Lautrec is there, still. “Thank the Sun…” Cid mumbles, and goes up to the cell.

Lautrec’s just being his usual creepy, guy dialogue. Cid debates if he wants Luke to face Lautrec in what’d be an amazing battle. He admits to himself, it would be the fight of the ages, the Dalish Dragoon versus Lautrec. But, he had more things to do, and risking a Firekeeper was not it, not this early.

Cid opens the door. “Prophet! What are you doing?!” Oscar said.

“Trust me.” Cid said, and then slammed the sword down on Lautrec, who got up, and struck with his twin Shotels. Cid jumps back, and keeps swinging his sword, without any mercy. Lautrec’s not exactly a tank, but hell he can take some hits, that is until the other three struck at him. Lautrec dies, and fades leaving behind his Ring of Favor and Protection.

“What the hell?!” Oscar said, with a glare. “Why did you do that?!”

“Remember the Firekeeper at Firelink Shrine?” Cid asked, and Oscar nodded. “Lautrec here was going to kill her, and we’d have to go on a large journey to save her, however if he had. She would be able to speak again.

“But to face Lautrec later on, when doing it now, is more important? We had no choice. You don’t like my decision? Oscar I don’t demand you follow me into this, I won’t force anything. I merely ask you trust me, and respect my choices.” Cid said, crossing his arms.

“Prophet…I’m sorry.” Oscar said, with a sigh. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“I know.” Cid said, plainly. And he’d then head back to Andre’s quietly. Cid got his helm to be as upgraded as possible, and wished he hand more Twinkling Titanite, so he could be all that much closer to maxing out his Black Knight Sword.

Lyna quietly practices using her Winged Spear, which Andre had upgraded free of charge, and Oscar’s taking care of his sword. Jesse would practice with Yulia as it was, getting used to the upgraded blade.

Cid then bought the Crest of Artorias and headed out into the forest below. “Off we go to face a giant wolf!” Cid said, in a singing tone. “We’re going to fight a giant wolf with a greatsword in its mouth. And then we’ll go curb stomp a Hydra! Finish it up with saving the day!”

“We’re going to do what?!” Lyna asked, surprised.

“Fight a wolf with a sword in its mouth, and a Hydra.” Cid said, with a shrug. “We’ll save the day, and be back for some pie! Now everyone!” he said, with a chuckle.

The group looks about themselves, and shrugs. “Off we go to face a giant Wolf! We’re going to fight a giant wolf with a greatsword in its mouth. And then we’ll go curb stomp a Hydra! Finish it up with saving the day! We’ll save the day, and be back for some pie!” They sing in unison, with a bit of laughing.


End file.
